etnobotanikafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Anadenanthera peregrina
Cohoba, yopo 'Rodzina' Bobowate, mimozowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Występuje w dwóch, geograficznie odizolowanych odmianach: * Anadenanthera peregrina ''var. ''peregrina – północna Brazylia, aż do Antyli * Anadenanthera peregrina ''var. falcata'' – Ameryka Południowa (w Brazylii tylko na wschodzie) 'Synonimy' * acacia angistiloba * Acacia microphylla * Aciacia niopa * Acacia paniculata * Acacia peregrina * Inga niopa * Mimosa niopo * Mimosa peregrina * Piptadenia falcata * Piptadenia niopo * Piptedenia peregrina 'Nazwy ludowe' Acuja, ai'yuku, akua, a'ku:duwha, algarroba de yupa,angico, angico rosa, angico vermelho, anjico. Black parica, bois ecorce, bois rouge, cahoba, cajoba, candelon, caoba, cehobba, cogiba, cohaba, cohiba, cohoba, cohobba, cohobbu, coiba, cojiba, cojobilla, curuba, curupa, dopa, ebana, abena, hakudufha, hisioma, iopo, jop, khoba, kohobba, niopa, niopo, niupo, noopa, nopa, nopo, nupa, pareica, paricachi, paricarama, parica rana, paricauva, savanna yoke, tabaco-rape, tan bark, yacoana,yarupi, yarupio, yoco, yop, yopa, yopo, yoto, yu'a', yu'a, yupa, yuuba, zamaque 'Historia' Wykopaliska archeologiczne potwierdziły wykorzystywanie nasion w kontekście rytualnym, na obszarach Brazyli, Chile, Kolumbii, Peru, Haiti, Dominikany i Puerto Rico (Ott 1996). Tabaca znana jako cohoba, która jest robiona z Anadenanthera peregrina, była wspominana wiele razy we wczesno-kolonijnych źródłach np.'' Fra Bartolome de las Casas'' (Safford 1916). We wczesnych latach XVI wieku, Gonzalo Fernandez de Oviedo y Valdes był pierwszym, który zanotował, że proszek otrzymuję się z nasion drzewa należącego do rodziny bobowatych (Torres 1988). Nazwa wyspy Kuba, prawdopodobnie pochodzi od słowa c''ohoba. '' Auteorem pierwszego opisu botanicznego był Lineusz w 1753 r. 'Występowanie' Drzewo rośnie tylko w tropikach, gdzie preferuje suche miejsca, takie jak sawanny, otwarte równiny i ugory. Najlepiej rośnie na piaszczystej i gliniastej glebie.W Ameryce Południowej występuje naturalnie w Brazylii, Kolumbii i Wenezueli. Drzewo było też uprawiane na niektórych karaibskich wyspach, jeszcze przed przybyciem Hiszpanów i rośnie tam do dziś. Stosunkowo rzadka odmiana falcata występuje tylko na południu Brazylii i w Paragwaju. Możliwe, że Anadenanthera ''rośnie również w Belize, w Ameryce Centralnej. 'Uprawa' Dojrzałe, wysuszone nasiona są łatwe do wykiełkowania i uprawy. Drzewo wymaga biednej i relatywnie suchej gleby. W wilgotnej również wyrasta ale szybko obumiera. 'Wygląd' Drzewo dorasta do wysokości od 3 do 18 m. Ma czarno-szarą korę, często pokrytą stożkowatymi kolcami. Liście są pierzaste i osiągają 30 cm długości. Kwiaty są małe i zaokrąglone. Strąki są skórzaste, ciemnobrązowe, o długości ok. 35 cm. Zawierają płaskie i zaokrąglone nasiona w kolorze czerwono-brązowym. Drzewo może zostać łatwo pomylone z ''Anade nanthera colubrina. 'Materiał psychoaktywny' * Nasiona * Strąki (z nasionami) * Kora 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' Dojrzałe, wysuszone nasiona, czasami lekko przypieczone, a następnie rozcierane na drobry, szaro-zielony proszek, często mieszany z zasadowym popiołem z roślin, pokruszonymi skorupami lub innymi dodatkami (np. tytoń). Dodanie zasadowych substancji uwalnia alkaloidy (Brenneisen). Plemię Otomac zbiera strąki, któe następnie miażdży, zalewa i fermentuje. Następnie dodawana jest mąka z manioku (Manihot esculenta)'' i gaszone wapno ze różnych odmian ślimaków lądowych ugniatanych do konsystencji sosu i gotowanych nad ogniskiem. Wysuszony produkt jest rozcierany na drobny proszek, a następnie wciągany. Plemię Maue produkuje swoją tabakę, którą nazywa ''parica ''z nasion odmiany '' peregrina, ''popiołów niezidentyfikowanego pnącza i liści Abuty (dodatek do Ayahuasci) lub ''Cocculus ''spp. Dawkowanie zależy głównie od sposobu oraz przedmiotu użytego do wciągania. Rodzimi mieszkańcy Amazonii znali technikę produkcji kauczuku (z lateksu ''Heva ''spp.) na długo przed przybyciem konkwistadorów. Przykładowo Omogua wytwarzali z kauczuku naczynia, które wypełniali przyjmowanymi substancjami. Dziura była wydrążona w dnie, wkładano przez nią rurkę do zebrania proszku i wdmuchnięcia go do nosa drugiej osoby (Pavia 1995, 137) Minimalna dawka wynosi w przybliżeniu 1 g nasion (przy aplikacji donosowej). Proszek może być wciągany seriami. Starte nasiona mogą być także wykorzystywane do lewatywy. 'Zastosowanie rytualne' Wiele plemion używa przypieczonych nasion do wytwarzania tabak stosowanych w celach szamańskich oraz podczas polowań, w celu zlokalizowania ich zdobyczy. Plemię Taino stosuje je w rytuałach leczniczych i tradycyjnych świętach (Rouse 1992; Torres 1988). Ponadto często się zdarza wykorzystywanie zarówno odmiany ''colubrina ''jak i ''peregrina ''przez jedną wspólnotę. 'Produkty i przedmioty' Członkowie karaibskiego plemienia Taino, rzeźbią figury bogów z twardego i trwałego drewna ''Anadenanthera. '' Liczne przedmioty do wciągania tabaki, zostały odkryte na Dominikanie. Jednym z nich jest rurka do wciągania ozdobiona nagą kobietą z rozłożonymi nogami i maską śmierci na twarzy. Aby jej użyć musisz mieć jej twarz naprzeciwko nosa, natomiast do ust przykładasz część z waginą. (Rouse 1992). W czasach współczesnych powstała powieść science-fiction opisująca podróże pomiędzy rzeczywistościami wywołąne przez tryptaminy zawarte w „''Piptadenia peregrina. Nosi tytuł Zeitsturm ''(Burza), została napisana przez Reinmara Cunisa 'Zastosowanie medyczne' Oba gatunki wytwarzają żywicę, przypominającą gumę arabską (''Acacia ''spp.), stosowaną w podobny sposób. Wywar z kory odmiany ''peregrina jest stosowany do leczenia biegunki i rzeżączki. Odmiana Falcata jest używana w leczeniu zapalenia płuc. 'Składniki' Nasiona obu odmian zawierają tryptaminy N,N-''DMT, 5-MeO-DMT i 5-OHDMT (Bufotenina). Wykryto również ślady beta-karbolin (Ott 1996). Obecność znacznych ilości bufoteniny jest charakterystyczna dla tego gatunku. Ponadto tylko bufoteniną udał się wykryć w starszych nasionach. Możliwe, że bufotenina gromadzi się przez hydrolizę ''N,N-DMT i 5-MeO-DMT, w czasie przechowywania nasion. Kora zawiera również N''-metylotryptaminę, 5-metoksy-''N-tryptaminę i 5-metoksy-''N,N''-dimetylotryptaminę (Legler i Tschesche 1963). Inne analizy wykazały obecność MMT, 5-MeO-MMT, DMT i 5-MeO-DMT (Farnsworth 1968). Strąki również zawierają DMT. 'Działanie' Wciąganie tabaki z Anadenanthera peregrina wywołuje efekty psychodeliczne oraz wielowymiarowe wizje. Doświadczanie rozpadu ego, śmierci i odrodzenia, przemiany w zwierzęta i latania jest powszechne. Efekty te utrzymują się od 15 do 30 minut, powrót do całkeim normalnego stanu trwa około godziny. Podczas eksperymentów medycznych i farmakologicznych ciężko wykryć działanie psychoaktywne (Turner i Merlis 1959). 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' Brak 'Literatura' *Alcina Franch, Jose. 1982. Religiosidad alucinogenos y patrones artisticos tainos. Boletin de Museo del Hombre Dominicano 10(17):103-17 *Brenneisen, Rudolf. n.d: Anadenanthera. W Hagers Handbuch der pharmazeutishen Praxis, wydanie 5. *Coppens, Walter i Jorge Cato-David. 1971. Aspectos etnograficos y farmacologicos el yopo entre los Ciuva-Gujibo. Antropologia ''28:3-24 *Cunis, Reinmar. 1979. ''Zeitsturm. *Munich: Heyne Fish, M. S., N. M Johnson i E. C. Horning. 1995. Piptadenia ''alkaloids: Indole bases of ''P. peregrina ''(l.) Benth. And related species. ''Journal of American Chemical Society ''77:5892-95 *Leger, Gunter i Rudolf Tschesche. 1963. Die Isolierung von ''N-Methoxy-''N''-methyltryptamin und 5-Methoxyl-''N,N''-dimethyltryptamin aus der Rinde von Piptadenia peregrina Benth. Die Naturwissenschaften ''50:94-95. *Ott, Jonathan. 1996. Anadenanthera peregrina (Linnaeus) Spagazzini. Niepoblikowane dane z elektronicznej bazy danych. Jalapa, Veracruz. Cited 1998. *Rouse, Irving. 1992. The Tainos: Rise and Decline of the people who greeted Columbus. New Haven and London: Yale University Press. *Safford, William E. 1916. Identify of ''cohoba. ''The narcotic snuff of ancient Haiti. ''Journal of the Washington Academy of Sciences 6:547-62. *Schultes, Richard, Evans, Bo Holmstedt, Jan-Erik Lindgrwn i Laurent Rivier. 1977. De Plantis Toxicariis e Mundo Novo Tropicale Commentationes XVIII: Phytochemical examination of Spruce's Ethnobotanical collection of Anadenanthera peregrina. Botanical Museum Leaflets 25(10):273-87. *Stormberg, Varner L. 1954. The isolation of bufotenine from Piptadenia peregrina. Journal of the American Chemical Society 76:1707. *Torres, Constantino Manuel. 1988. El arte de los Taino. In Taino: :ps descubridores de Colon, ''ed C. M. Torres, 9-22. Santiago: Museo Chileno de Arte Precolombino. *Turner, William J. I Sidney Merlis. 1959. Effect of some indolealkylamines on man ''A.M.A. Archives of Neurology and Psychiatry ''81:121-29. *von Reis, Siri. 1991. ''Mimosa peregrina ''Linnaeus, species plantarum 520. 1753. ''Integration 1:7-9 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych Kategoria:Enteogeny Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne